


Her Role in His Life

by HeartInCustody



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartInCustody/pseuds/HeartInCustody
Summary: [Revelation] Oboro slowly comes to terms with her role as a retainer. Through it all, she finds herself wondering if she will ever be at peace.





	

At first, Oboro had been one of the many who opposed, but she wouldn’t leave her lord. Naginata in hand with Hinata at her side, she followed behind Takumi, who was equally reluctant to the alliance. She distanced herself from the Nohrians, her face adopting the sinister glare that lit her features whenever “Nohr” was uttered.

The first set of Nohrians to join was the first princess of Nohr’s royal family, and her two retainers.

The second set of Nohrians to join was the second princess of the royal family, and her two retainers.

The third and final set of Nohrians to join was the second prince and the crown prince, accompanied by, of course, their retainers.

Much like everyone else, she could feel the tense atmosphere between Takumi and Leo. She lost count the amount of times Takumi argued with Corrin over being paired up with Leo on the battlefield...

But the animosity between them started to dissolve into mutual respect, and eventual friendship. Oboro couldn’t tell when it started, but she assumed Leo saving Takumi from what could have been a tremendous fall, certainly helped. Ironically, they still used formalities, calling one another by their titles – “Prince” Takumi, “Prince” Leo.

The closer they came to their goal, the more Oboro observed, and the more Oboro observed, the more she saw how much closer Takumi and Leo were growing.

When they share a laugh, it made Oboro’s stomach twist into knots, and no sooner did she feel disgusted with herself. Leo was _not_ responsible for her parents’ death, he was _not_ like those monsters in human disguises. But he _was_ responsible for Takumi softening up to the Nohrian army. Every now and then, she would see him slip, but like always, he picked himself up and moved on. Though she was still disdainful to Nohr, she cooperated and followed orders without question.

Such was the role of a retainer.

:: :: ::

The wood of the naginata dug into her palm, fingers gripping so hard the knuckles bleached white. While the weapon she held struck hard and firm, it was without a proper head. The rays of the setting sun perched sullen atop the rod, unable to bounce its light off a metal surface. All weapons in the training grounds were dull, blunt to scrape skin or bruise, but not enough to cause severe damage.

Oboro lunged forward, throwing a quick jab at an opening in Hinata’s stance—

—only for wood to smack wood and have the naginata wrenched roughly to the side. She stumbled, legs twisting around one another as she struggled for balance. She doesn’t fully recover by the time Hinata tackled her, and she found herself on her back, winded.

Another two-to-one in their little sparring match.

She wasn’t going to hear the end of this.

“I win!” Hinata sheathed the training katana into the loop of his belt. He’s clueless, as always, oblivious to what _really_ distracted her. Beneath the burst of euphoria from his second victory, he still had enough courtesy to extend a hand and help her.

Oboro smoothed the front of her shirt, eyes narrowed. “Ugh, whatever,” she quipped, the bitterness of a silly defeat still drying her mouth. “You just got lucky.”

“Aw, come on, can’t you admit that I’m getting better?”

“When you _do_ improve, I’ll gladly oblige.” she countered, plucking up the naginata. It wasn’t like her to lose so easiliy – and to Hinata of all people. But with each passing day, each dripping second, her mind found itself wondering about Takumi. She worried about him, and there was no denying she cared for him as more than a friend. And yet, the more time he spent with Leo, the further she felt.

The confession, the many times she had Takumi alone, always died in her throat. She would resort to formalities, never once dropping the title of “lord” when addressing him. Before everything else, she was a retainer, and her feelings had to be placed on the backburner for their sake.

A sudden clap on her shoulder snapped her harshly back to reality, and the look that settled on her face was a cross between astonishment and offense. “Don’t do that!”

“Well you weren’t answering!” Hinata crossed his arms, frowning. “What’s gotten into you, Oboro? Isn’t this the part where you talk about how great Lord Takumi is? Something about me needing to improve? Though maybe you need a bit more practice...”

She’s caught between wanting to physically push him away or walk away. Hinata hadn’t meant offense, but his words managed to press against the wrong button. “I’m done here,” she said firmly. “It’s getting late.” Oboro doesn’t wait for a response, her retreating back facing Hinata as she half-heartedly hung her weapon on the rack. Maybe Hinata called out to her, but she doesn’t have the patience to deal with him now.

:: ::

The following day, she’s paired with Takumi on the battleground. Vallite warriors cloaked in purple mist observed patiently, red eyes devoid of emotion. They are merciless in their assaults, worse than the ruffians who skirted among Hoshido’s land. Everything about them is different – even their battle strategy.

...On normal occasions, Oboro would have no problem fighting side-by-side with Takumi, but this is not “normal”, not when she’s rushed with jumbled thoughts and bitterness. She doesn’t fully realize her concentration is strained until Takumi blocks an attack directed at her. In the heat of the battle, he had told her to pay attention, to focus.

She apologized hastily, and somehow, she pushed aside the words ringing in her mind for the rest of the fight.

In the end, they scraped a handsome amount of gold. They’re transported to the Astral Realm to recuperate, and it is during that time Takumi managed to track her down.

The initial harshness that layered his voice was gone, replaced with genuine concern and an offer to excuse her for the following battle. There was tension between them, and Oboro could only blame herself. She refused to properly answer, brushing off his concerns with a fake smile and a quick pass to other topics.

“Just... Look, there’s nothing wrong with sitting out a few fights,” Takumi was back on their initial topic. That alone was enough to sweep the false smile from her lips, tugged back into a straight, firm line. “We need to be able to rely on you, Oboro.”

Maybe it’s the swift way he was trying to conclude their conversation (if it could be called so), or maybe it’s the phrasing, but something doesn’t really settle with her. The words don’t mesh well with her, and she becomes quiet. It’s the one time where she doesn’t want to be with Takumi.

Of course. She’s a retainer, a level below him. How could she fool herself into thinking the royals saw her as anything more than a simple chess piece on a black and white board? A part of her knows that wasn’t the meaning of his words, but the images of Takumi with that Nohrian prince flood her mind.

Her lord... He _looked_ at Leo in such a different way, and the feeling it leaves her with is bitter and another emotion she struggles to identify.

She nodded, but there was no smile this time.

“I understand, my lord. You can trust me.”

_His small nod and smile... they shouldn’t tug at her heart that way._

:: ::

Night broke the sky, spilling an endless sea of black peppered with stars, and a white moon that served as a beacon. Platforms of moonlight settled on the soft ground, bathing the wooden buildings in an ethereal glow. It settled on her hair, on the broom that lay adjacent to her thigh. The wind is cold, helping little with the anguish that began to crawl up her throat.

Oboro thought she would be over this, that during nights where the moon stood proud and the trees of the forest yawned before her, she wouldn’t feel angry. She wouldn’t have to relive the events of that tragic night. They replay in her head over and over, and it’s like she observes the scene from an outside perspective.

Beneath the shorn cloth of the wagon, her younger self hid in fear. It was the final request given to her by her mother – of course Oboro would obey.

_She always obeyed._

She sees those... _monsters_ bring down their axes, watches helplessly as they destroy the fine rolls of cloth, their sheen blinking as the teeth of their weapons sunk into their thin surfaces. She remembers the way the wood pressed at legs, how they dug painfully into her side as she struggled to hide further from view. But most of all, she remembers how it all happened, how the events unrolled.

Her parents (and Oboro herself) were innocent; they were en route to Nohr, unarmed. Oboro saw the quick flash of silver and suddenly her mother was whispering for her to hide. To not come out until it was over.

They had not seen her.

Oboro snatched the broom in her hands, feeling the pressure behind her eyes as she gives up on cleaning. Some nights, it provided little distraction from the glow of the moon – this was one of them.

She wasn’t expecting to bump into someone upon rounding the corner.

Had it been anyone else, she would have feigned tranquility she’s come to master over the years. But for this person, for _Leo_ , she would do no such thing.

The glare she’s become associated with must have covered her visage, because at first the sparks of surprise lit up his eyes. He visibly relaxed upon recognizing her.

( _Prince Takumi’s retainer. That’s all she was._ )

“Oboro...”

_Don’t say my name._

“Is there a reason you’re still awake?”

“Yeah,” she responded shortly. “Had some stuff to take care of.”

There was a pause between them, and the atmosphere was less than comfortable. Oboro found herself staring back, noticing how he didn’t flinch away from her harsh gaze. His next words were unexpected. “You still don’t trust me.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Not completely,” she confirmed. She was being honest; Leo still had to earn _her_ trust. Takumi may be softening up to him, but he hadn’t given _her_ any reason. “Sorry. I have a hard time dealing with anyone from Nohr.”

“May I ask why?”

Oboro scoffed. “Maybe some other time.” She pushed by him, ignoring the frown he gave her. He wasn’t angry, more confused if anything. The sound of her footsteps ricocheted off the walls, and managed to stop herself before reaching the door.

“Lord Takumi believes you,” she said, her hand resting on the cold brass of the knob. She needed to get the words out – this might be her only chance. “Therefore, we’re allies. But Lord Leo... I want you to know that if you take one step out of line, give me a reason that I think you’ll hurt Lord Takumi...”

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting his. He wasn’t afraid and he was difficult to read, but she certainly had his attention. “ _I’ll_ be the first person you hear from.”

The firm slam of the door solidified her promise.

:: ::

She doesn’t see Leo and Takumi together nearly as much following the previous night. Oboro wondered if Leo alerted Takumi of her behavior, but her conversations with Takumi weren’t hostile. She should’ve felt relieved, but a part of her was a bit unsettled by the possibility of Leo remaining silent... She couldn’t place _why_ it bothered her.

Hinata’s voice snapped her back to reality.

“...They haven’t come back yet,” he mused, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

Oboro hummed in response, but said nothing. Her naginata was at her feet, accessible if there were to be an ambush. As peaceful a place Azura claimed it used to be, time certainly had its way with Valla – every corner lead to one fight after another.

“Lord Takumi didn’t want us to go along... Wonder why.” Hinata continued to ramble, and Oboro was unsure if he was even talking to her at this point. Not that she minded; she found herself struggling to hold a conversation since that night. “They might not want to put us in harm’s way, but it’s better than sitting around and doing nothing...”

She was in the middle of formulating a response when Hana barged in, out of breath. She was braced on her knees and Oboro stood. “Hana... Why are you here? Did something happen to Lady Sakura?”

Hana, still tired from her run over, shook her head. “Lord Takumi returned... But something happened.” she managed to heave out.

They don’t hesitate.

:: ::

It was a sudden ambush, and it had left Leo gravely wounded. There had been a powerful mage, capable of conjuring fearsome magic that pushed them into retreat. Takumi refused to spill too many details, shock and guilt clinging tightly to his heart. He explained the scenario with rushed words, apologized profusely to Xander and his siblings-

(they were understandably upset, but their ire was not directed at Takumi. Under Corrin’s orders, they were to track down the Vallite warriors and eliminate them immediately following Leo and Takumi’s return.)

-and he stayed to help Sakura and Elise.

Oboro glimpsed the gaping hole in Leo’s stomach, stripped of the magic-burnt armor. His eyes were shut, face constricted in pain, body trembling with every breath. With a violent spasm, Elise rushed to his side, staff raised pulsating with the familiar glow of a Mend spell. It was the first time Oboro had seen Elise so serious, eyes tired and determined.

Time stretched on, Takumi retired from the tent to sit with his retainers. Hinata and Oboro expressed their concern for his wellbeing, and she asked if he needed to talk.

He shook his head, his hands clutching his arms. “This is my fault... I got careless, I thought we were safe...” the rushed words tumbled from his mouth, falling to the ground like bricks. “He took the hit for me—”

“Big brother,” Sakura’s voice reached at their backs. “You need to rest, let me heal you.” Takumi had sustained a few injuries, minor to Leo’s, but enough for young Sakura to worry. He complied with a brief nod, and bid his retainers farewell before following in step behind Sakura.

Hinata stood, pausing only when Oboro grasped his wrist. She shook her head, her grip on his wrist loosening. “Give them space.”

No. It was _her_ fault.

:: ::

The sun perched on the horizon by the time Xander and Corrin’s party returned. Leo showed steady signs of recovery, his breathing calmer, expression more relaxed.

Oboro found herself walking to the tent, her training finished. She promised she’d meet up with Hinata at the Mess Hall following a quick visit to Takumi. Her fingers grazed the rough fabric of the tent, her hand freezing on the flap. From where she stood, she could see Takumi and Leo, who appeared partially awake.

She shifted, unable to bring herself to leave. Oboro knew it was wrong to eavesdrop – especially on her lord. They don’t exchange many words, but she was really only half-listening.

Leo said something to Takumi, and in response, he smiled. It wasn’t the small grin he’d give to _her_. And the hardness that steeled Leo’s eyes were softened, gazing at Takumi with an emotion Oboro couldn’t fully decipher. It was tender, a gaze that conveyed unspoken words and...

...it was the same look she gave Takumi plenty of times. He never reacted in a way she wanted – it was to be expected.

Through the hurt tangling in her heart and the knot in her throat, she managed a smile of her own. She wanted to see Takumi happy, and as much as she wanted to be the source of that happiness, it was not meant to be.

She looked at Leo, the man who she threatened that night, and knew he could do more for Takumi emotionally. Before, Oboro would’ve thought it impossible, a sick joke at the most. As they sit close to one another, the truth was reaffirmed.

With time, would she come to accept it? Could she bury the anguish? Would she find someone else? The answer was of course; she could make it, with or without someone by her side. She wouldn’t leave her lord despite what her heart told her.

Such was the role of a retainer.


End file.
